


Brockstar

by Mector



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: Secret alliance leads to love





	Brockstar

Brett walks out of the DR with a smug satisfied smile on his face. He couldn't wait until the next evicted houseguest saw his goodbye message.  He spots Rockstar in the kitchen washing dishes while Sam supervises her. He grabs a glass from the cabinet and moved towards the sink, rudely pushing Rockstar aside with a gruff " _outta my way bitch."_  
  
Rockstar lets out a yelp of pain. "You privileged asshole," she screams so loud that Brett hears houseguests exclaiming in surprise. _"How fucking dare you!_ " He looks at Rockstar over the top of his filled glass and can see how she's barely suppressing giggles. He takes a sip of water and arrogantly shrugs his shoulders at her, an eyebrow raised.   

He hears Sam scream in shock as Rockstar leaps at him, knocking the glass of water to the floor and shattering it into a million pieces. Rockstar's body is on him for only three seconds before she is pulled back by Tyler and Faysal.

"Ya'll gonna get kicked out! You got to stop fighting!" says Faysal, his voice shaken.  "Who's going to clean this mess? Me again?" says a weeping Sam.

* * *

  
Later, they meet as they always do at 4am in the bathroom, winking at the camera that zooms in on them. "Brockstar for life," he stage whispers to Rockstar who grins back at him before they hug tightly. "The best secret alliance of all time," she replies, a lone giggle escaping. He sighs in happiness pressing his body impossibly closer to hers.

* * *

  
She jumps on him when he's laying on the bed in the HOH room. "No," he says, panic on his face.

" _Relax_ , they're all in the have not room," she says grabbing his shoulders and straddling him. He lays back, frowning as he looks up at her. "Still... it's risky you being up here...after all, I did nominate you..."

She throws her head back, laughing. "Do you see this?" she says teasingly, showing off her veto chain. "You only won because I threw the competition," he snaps back. She fake swoons at him while taking off her chain. " _My heroooo_." Taking off the chain lifts her shirt partially and he runs a hand over the skin exposed to him. She slaps at his hand and pulls his shorts down in one move. With the veto chain between them, she grinds on him _hard_. He closes his eyes gasping. Looks like the veto is stuck," she says "between a Rock... and a _hard_ place."

* * *

"Fuck you!" Rockstar screams at him from the balcony as he cooks his 1am steak. Their strategy was to make sure the houseguests got little sleep before the tough competition tomorrow. He slyly winks at her when no one is looking.

Later, he passes her in the hallway and mouths _final 2 baby_ to her and she grins so wide, it scares him.

* * *

  
"I'm married," she tells him. "I'm actually a cyber security engineer," he tells her. "Guess we're even then," she says as she continues her ministrations. He groans in pleasure so loud that she tries to smother him with a pillow.

* * *

"Back to back HOH!" she screams into his chest. Brett almost cries, they were so close to the end now.  
  
"I love you," she says, "but I can't lose to a privileged white male. You guys always win." Brett nods wholeheartedly in agreement and hugs her tightly. "Your money is our money anyway." Rockstar sighs in happiness. "Of course honey. Brockstar _forever_."  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
